


Next In Line

by SmileyxxMoon



Category: Bleach, Urahara Kisuke - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Urahara Kisuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyxxMoon/pseuds/SmileyxxMoon
Summary: Kamiko Yamamoto is the granddaughter of head captain Yamamoto. Though when she is told that she will take his place as the head captain she decides to run to the human world. There she spends her time making herself a life and meet the people that come from the soul society. Though she was shocked when her old friend Urahara Kisuke comes into the world.





	Next In Line

So I've had this idea since............................... (thinking)........................................................................... about 2010 if I'm right. So if enough people like this one-shot I'll try and make it into a story. Thanks again!

\ ( ° □ ° ) /

\-----------------------

Many have tried to find me, yet many had been defeated because they found me. I left for a reason and that reason was keeping me from ever going back. Back to the soul society to become the next head captain.

I can still remember the damage I was doing to the meeting hall, and also the captains scattered on the floor from trying to stop me.

~The Rebellion~

Only one person was left.

Kisuke Urahara.

The one man that had a hold on my heart. I loved him dearly, but I wasn't going to become the next head captain no matter what.

"Please don't get in my way Kisuke." I said in a whisper soft voice trying to stay strong.

"Kami, don't leave us like this. We can try to work this out, just please don't leave." Kisuke begged as he looked on the verge of breaking. I closed my eyes as I faced away from him trying to keep from crying.

"I'm sorry Kisuke, I love you." As Kisuke stood shocked from my confession I took the opportunity and hit him behind his neck knocking him out. As he was starting to fall I grab him and set him down carefully.

I look up to see my grandfather making his way towards me after I had knocked him down from an attack I had sent his way before. He looked about ready to drop to the floor, but knowing my grandfather he will stand up and fight with his last breath.

"This will be known as The Rebellion. The time that my own flesh and blood has went against the soul society." I grimly looked into his eyes seeing his sadness and how disappointed he was. I turned around exited the squad one compound and headed for the one place that could keep me away from all of this damage. The one place that could still make me feel like I was safe.

Karakura.

The Rebellion was known throughout the years as every reaper knew of what had happened that fateful night. Though many didn't know the true cause of why I rebelled, only the captains that were present. Sadly it was forbidden of them to even mention any details, in fear that the head captain would hear.

Even now as I looked out at the silent night of Karakura I can feel that there was something that was missing in my heart. And as if by miracle I can feel that the thing that was missing was coming head first at me.

"Kami!!"

I look to the ground with wide eyes as I see the one person that I thought I would never see again.

"Kisuke..........yo-" I quickly jump down from a street light and into the awaiting arms of Kisuke who held me as if I would leave him again.

"Kami, I love you." I let tears leave my eyes as I look into his eyes that had nothing but love for me. I stand on my tippy-toes and am met halfway into a kiss.

"I love you Kisuke."

\-------------------

Alright! So this is a one-shot I have been thinking of. But I'm thinking that if people like this enough that I would make it into a story. Soooooooooooooo

 

\ ( ° □ ° ) /


End file.
